Crudele
by Shereba Volturi
Summary: The Cullens never came back for our dear Isabella Swan. Working at a small cafe, she meets the three vampires she had been avoiding her whole life. They bring her back to Volterra where it is discovered that she is Marcus' mate. Mix in a happy Jane, a Caius and Aro who argue like children, and the Romanians, and I'm wondering what the heck I'm writing. Marcus/Bella. No like No read
1. Dissolving Contacts

Bella's POV

_It will be as if I never existed._

He was never more wrong about anything in his existence.

A normal human life. There wasn't much normality in it anymore. Living in a one bedroom apartment, with possibly one of the lowest paying jobs, and living was impossible without _him._

I slid out of bed and got dressed. Another night without sleep. I might as well go to work now.

For breakfast I just drink a cup of water. I put on my shoes, lock the door, and start my drive to work.

I work at an Italian restaurant. La piccola casa. In English, The Little House.

It was almost an hour until the end of my shift. I wasn't looking forward to it, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep much. If I slept at all the nightmares would be brought with it.

"You've got table seven," one of the other waitresses said to me. I walked out into the main part of the restaurant, to table seven.

"Hello I'm Bella, and I will be your waitress today," I started with my speech. But the three at the head of the large table were familiar.

The man in the middle had raven black hair, white papery skin, and odd brown eyes, I thought I saw a fleck of red there too.

The one to his left had hair such a bright blonde it looked white, papery skin much like the first, and strange purple eyes, like red irises and blue contacts.

And the last, on the right had wavy black hair, the same strange brown eyes as the first, and papery white skin.

It then hit me where I knew them from. They were the trio in Carlisle's paintings. I scrambled to keep my calm facade until I got to the kitchen.

"Anything to drink?" I asked. They must have seen the fear on my face.

"No thank you," They said in unison.

"I will be back to take your orders." I said. I stumbled back to the kitchen and slumped against the wall, "The Volturi," I whispered. They would have heard me.

I get up and walk to one of the other waitresses.

"I am not feeling well, can you take table seven?" I asked. She nodded and walked away. I go to the employee lockers pull out my coat, and run out the back door to my car.

I slam down on the gas and race home. I run to my apartment and slam and lock the door behind me.

_They'll find me. They'll find me._ If _he_ hadn't left, I wouldn't be in this situation. _It would finally be over,_ a small voice in my head whispers. It _would_ be over. The pain, the nightmares.

"Let them find me," I whisper, before collapsing.

Aro's POV

"Why won't she shut up?" Caius said. Oh how my brother needed to learn patience.

"She has been through quite the fright Caius. What would you do if this happened to you?" Marcus asked. I looked over at him in shock. He never spoke too often. He was looking at the girl it what was, adoration?

"We should be more worried as to how she found out about the vampire world, brothers," I said. They both nodded.

"We'll be home in Volterra soon, we will figure this out at home," Marcus said, "The lullaby she's humming is beautiful though, wouldn't you agree?" he asked.

"Of course! I thought I was the only one thinking that!" I exclaimed. It was beautiful. But it did not matter. If she appeared to have a gift we would change her. If she did not then she will sustain us. But something in Marcus' eyes suggested he'd protect her.


	2. Didyme

Bella's POV

_I'm in my meadow with Edward. Any other time I would have questioned this. But not right now._

_ "Look there," I point up to the trees. A blue bird sits there._

_ "It's lovely," someone says behind us. It was not the voice I wanted to hear. I turn around to see the black haired man from the restaurant, flanked by his brothers._

_ Their eyes were blood red._

_ The picture shifts, and there are cloaked figures with red eyes standing all around me. I reach out for Edward's hand but all I feel is the empty space._

I wake up screaming for _him_. My hearts racing and I can hear it in my ears.

_Didn't I fall asleep on the floor? _I look around. I thought I did. But this is _not_ even my apartment. I am in a bed with a deep green comforter and canopy, and the mattress is so soft. There is a fireplace made of grey stones, and a fence about two feet to keep the coals in. The carpet is almost the same shade of green as the comforter, but about two shades darker. There are book shelves filled with books lining one wall, and I see a piano by a big window that leads out onto a balcony. The walls are black.

The night before. Is this what it led me to?

There's a knock at the door, "Come in," I call. The door opens to reveal the man from the restaurant.

"Ah, you're awake. May I ask what your name is?" He says, closing the door.

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella," I say. What's the harm in telling him my name?

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella, your name suits you, my name is Aro," He states. The grin on his face is childish, almost, "I hope the room is to your liking, we could redecorate it if you wish," He looked at me anxiously.

"No, no. Its fine the way it is. Why are you doing this? I mean, why have you kept me alive? Is it not the law that any human knowing the secret should die?" I asked. I should have been dead by now.

"That will be revealed all in good time, my dear. I assume you would like something to eat?" He asked. I shook my head. He frowned slightly before continuing, "All right, please call for Demetri or Felix if you need anything," With that he turned and left.

Was he insane? No. He couldn't be. Perhaps a tad confuse? I lay back down.

This would prove to be a very long day

**Marcus POV**

The bonds said she was my soul mate. It couldn't be true, but my gift had never been wrong. I had gotten a second chance at love, at happiness. I smiled, I had never done so since Didyme had been killed. I winced at the name, but the smile remained. It was then that I noticed Caius staring at me.

He looked astonished, "What thoughts brought this smile, brother?" He asked.

"Perhaps I should tell you when Aro is with us, and then I would not have to explain twice, right?" He nodded and looked away.

I heard knocking at a door in the castle. "Come in," A female voice said. The door opened.

"Ah, you're awake. May I ask what your name is?" My insane brother's voice said.

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella," She said. _Bella. _The name suits her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Isabella, your name suits you, my name is Aro," There was a pause, "I hope the room is to your liking, we could redecorate if you wish,"

"No, no. Its fine the way it is. Why are you doing this? I mean, why have you let me live? Is it not the law that any human knowing the secret should die?" I saw Caius smile in the corner of my eye. He didn't know that I wouldn't allow it. He'd find out soon enough.

"That will be revealed all in good time, my dear. I assume you would like something to eat?" Another pause, someone shifted their weight, probably Isabella, "All right please call Demetri or Felix if you need anything," Aro said. I heard a door close, and his light footsteps coming closer to the throne room.

The doors flung open, "Brothers!" Aro said cheerfully, "She is awake, not very talkative, I must say,"

"That is only compared to yourself, Aro," Caius muttered, "There is something Marcus would like to tell us," Aro turned and beamed at me.

"What is it Marcus?" Aro asked

"It appears the Gods have given me a second chance at love," I say. They both look at me, stunned.

"That is impossible," Caius said.

"Let me see, Marcus," Aro reaches his hand towards me. I stand from my throne and walk towards him, placing my hand in his. I watch as a huge smile graces his face.

"He is not lying! It's Isabella! Marcus this is fantastic, I am so happy for you!" He exclaims, "Caius isn't this _wonderful!?_" I hadn't seen Aro this happy since finding Alec and Jane.

"Wonderful? She's _human!_" Caius yells. He rises from his throne and runs off, yelling obscenities. I feel sorry for any of the guard that happen to encounter him.

"Forget Caius. How will you tell her?" Aro questions. I sigh. I hadn't thought about it much since I'd read her bonds on the jet. I'd been elated. Now with this obstacle...

"Perhaps, you should think about that one?" He says. I nod. I walk through the doors behind the thrones that leads to the royal wing, passing my door I go to the room farther down the hall. I walk up to the door and take an unneeded steadying breath.

Didyme's room. I take the key from around my neck to unlock the door. I unlock the door and step in. There is dust all over. But her scent lingers. Freshly cut grass, honey, and roses.

Nobody had been in this room for over millennia. When she was killed I put the only key to her room on a chain around my neck. Anybody who wished to go into her room needed explicit permission from me. Not Aro. Not Caius. Me. I had said no to everyone.

I step deeper into the room and look at the painting hanging above her fireplace. A portrait of me and her, in happier times together. Her hair had hints of red in it, and of course her eyes were red. Parts of her hair were braided to frame her girlish face. I turn to one of her other portraits.

Didyme, Sulpicia, and Athenodora all smiled in this painting. Didyme was in the middle, and Sulpicia and Athenodora had their arms around her shoulders. This had been Didyme's favourite painting of her and the girls. I look around the room again. I had never allowed myself to see so many of her things at once. I wanted to restore her room to how it was before she died. So for the next few hours, that is what I did.

Aro happened to pass by when I was done.

"Marcus, may I please come in?" He knew not to step in without permission, even if she was his sister.

"Two feet inside the door, that is all though Aro," He takes a step inside and looks around. All the dust was gone by now.

"All the dust..." He murmurs, "It's gone."

"I wanted it to be the way it was before she died, anything I had to move was put back exactly the way it was before." I say.

He looks up at me, "She would be happy, Marcus. That you're beginning to move on,"

"I hope so," Because if it weren't for her, my first few centuries on this Earth would have been meaningless.


	3. Demetri and Felix the lovable idiots

Bella's POV

_You inspired this._

I look down at the piano keys, "Inspired the pain? Or the betrayal?" I say out loud. I jump when there is a knock at the door, "Come in,"

The door opens to reveal two men dressed in black, with the same necklaces as the three brothers, but in silver.

"Hello! I'm Felix," the large one said. He reminded me so much of Emmett, except his hair was brown and his eyes were red.

"And I'm Demetri!" the second said. He was at least two feet shorter than Felix. I smiled at how much the first looked like Emmett.

"I'm Bella,"

"We know that," Demetri said, rolling his eyes, "So, what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Well I didn't know there was anything to do," I say, "What is there?"

"Music, books, board games. You could judge our fights," he hints.

"Can I judge your fights then?" I ask.

"To the training hall," cheers Demetri.

Aro's POV

"And that is why I would like to link our covens together, it would be great for the vampire world and easier to keep the secret," says the man in front of us. I grin. This one clearly hadn't been around for long.

"But the Volturi work alone," I say.

"Well we could change that easily. You see we could hook you up with some intriguing technology," He tries to reason.

"Or you could do this, put your jacket back on, go outside, start walking and don't stop 'til you are back to your coven. No hunting in Volterra city walls, have a nice day," Caius says.

"Yes my lord," He says with a sigh.

"Goodbye, young friend," I say. He walks out with a sigh.

"I believe Gianna said that was the last scheduled meeting of the day," I look over to Caius.

.

"Then I'll be going," Caius says. I watch as he runs behind the thrones to the door.

"I do wish Caius was more patient," Marcus says.

"That's about as likely to happen as Caius being a good mood for something that is not related to bloodshed," I say. I couldn't bring up a memory where Caius was in a good mood. At least, a good mood on our standards, "It's just Caius,"

"Who do you think told Bella about our kind?" Marcus asks.

"It could have been a nomad, but somebody passing through wouldn't have left a human knowing about us," I say. There are only two covens that we know of in North America. We found Bella in Seattle...

"The Denali's?" Marcus suggests.

"They are in Alaska, and we found Bella in Seattle, they couldn't have," I say.

"Unless they visited," He says.

"Think Marcus, think. Why would they visit? After what happened to their Mother and Vasilii do you think they would commit such a crime? I don't think so..."

"The Cullen's,"

My head snaps up, "You mean Carlisle and his family?"

"Yes, I think we are clear on who the Cullen's are,"

"Carlisle wouldn't do that, it was clear in their visit two decades ago. He spent a decade teaching his first one not to commit a crime against the Volturi,"

"His thinking could have changed since we last saw our friend," Marcus says. He wouldn't do something so careless, would he?

"Alright, I admit. It could be Carlisle's family, but we'd have to ask Bella,"

"What if she doesn't say?" He asks.

"Then we question again at a later date," I smile over at him, "How about now?" Marcus stands.

"Let's go,"

Bella's POV

They were moving so fast I could barely see them, every once in a while a huge boom would echo through the room, or somebody would almost lose an arm. But it seemed like the fight would never end.

Finally Felix had Demetri in a head lock dangling a foot off the ground, while Demetri clawed at his arm, "Felix wins!" I cheer.

I hear laughter behind me. I turn to see Aro and Marcus behind us.

"You had it coming Demetri," Aro says before turning to me, "Can we speak with you for a moment?"

I try my best to fake a smile, "Sure," Marcus smiled back, but Aro seemed to see past it. I follow them out the door through a long hallway.

"What do you think of Felix and Demetri, Bella?" Marcus asks.

"They're funny, they remind me of two people I knew before I came here," They were like Jasper and Emmett. I smile at the memories and look up at Marcus. He's smiling down at me and I feel a slight pull towards him.

_What? Did I just think what I think I thought?_

I must be going insane.

Caius' POV

That human.

Was that one truly his mate? It was times like this I wished to be Aro. Wished to be ARO?! Its messing with my head.

I hadn't seen Marcus smile since Didyme had been killed by Aro. Of course nobody has ever told Marcus that it was Aro who killed her, and hopefully nobody would. Didyme had tried to talk Marcus into leaving the Volturi, and of course Marcus would do anything for her. One night they came to ask Aro if they could leave, so Aro pretended to give his blessing. They were to leave the next day, but as soon as Didyme was away from Marcus, Aro ended her.

Now when you walked the halls, you can hear her laughter echoing, even after all these years. So, nobody was willing to get Aro and Marcus into such a big fight. For fifteen hundred years we dealed with emotionless Marcus. The old Marcus was back.

I hear footsteps coming towards my study, "Don't people understand I want to be alone?" I mutter. There's a knock on the door, "Come in," I say. Aro looks around my study 'til he sees me sitting on the couch.

"I heard that, brother," He says with a grin. That horribly cheery grin.

It repulses me.

"I'd like to discuss something with the three of you that is of great importance, let's all sit with Caius," He says with that same grin on his face. _Oh yes, sit with Caius. It's not like Caius wants privacy or anything. Go ahead._ I move over to the end of the couch because I know there is no arguing with Aro. He grins brighter.

Aro, Marcus, and the human sit, "Why are you three here anyway?" I ask.

"Well, we need to discuss some things with Isabella," Aro says, he turns to the human, "I'm not going to beat around the bush here, this is important. Who told you about vampires?"

Bella's POV

I can't betray them. Or at the very least, I can't betray Carlisle. He was nothing but kind, and telling a human about vampire's results in death, right? I'd have Carlisle's death on my hands. He wouldn't deserve that, even if he left with them. I put my face in my hands.

"I can't say," I whisper.

"It is of the greatest importance that you tell us," Aro says somewhere near me, "We need to punish those who are responsible,"

"That is exactly why I can't say," Somebody is trying to soothe me by rubbing my back, "They left... But I can't..."

Carlisle's POV

The house is empty. Except for the things in my room and study. I assume my family came and took their things to their current homes.

Esme and I were still on good terms, but we had decided to split apart for awhile. I had sent a letter to Italy saying I was coming for a visit, I knew Aro would allow me to stay there awhile again. It had been awhile.

It did bother me that the family had split apart, but I will not try to control everyone's decisions. We were a family out of free will and it would remain that way. I was however disappointed with Edward. I truly missed my daughter, as I called her. She would probably never take us back. Edward had told us that she never wanted to see any of us again.

Even Alice...


	4. Cloaked one in the halls

Alice's POV

_The Volturi castle, with a cloaked figure walking down the halls. The person was clearly human from the way they moved, but I didn't see a face._

The next moment I'm looking at the walls of the house. I had been having flickers of the Volturi for a little while, and my visions of Bella had been fewer. There were too many unmade decisions to know what was happening exactly. I sigh.

I hear Jasper walking toward me, I look up at him and smile, "How was hunting?"

"Good," he bends down and gives me a kiss, "Anything new?"

"A cloaked figure walking down the Volturi castle halls, but from the way the person moved I'm sure he or she was human," I say.

"What colour was the cloak?"

"Midnight black, like the leaders, I didn't see a face," Jasper frowns.

"So there's nothing new on Bella?" He asks.

I shake my head, "I can't see her anymore, I want to check in on her but she said she didn't want us," As I say this a wave of calm rolls over me. I hug Jasper tightly.

Aro's POV

_Aro,_

_ It has been quite a while since I visited, and I was hoping to stay in Volterra for a little while. I'm leaving for Volterra soon. I so cannot wait to see you again._

_ Carlisle_

"Carlisle's coming!" I announce giddily. I hadn't seen him in so long! Caius looks over at me, as if to check if I had lost my mind, and then goes back to glaring at the wall. Marcus smiles.

"We haven't had a visit from him in decades," He says. Why aren't they jumping like me?

"Why aren't you two happier about his visit? He wishes to stay awhile!" I turn on them.

"What of his coven? Are they coming?" Caius asks. I don't think he'd want to deal with them for a long amount of time. Especially that horrid blond, Rosalie.

"He didn't say anything about them, perhaps the coven has split for awhile," I say. I can't believe he is coming back, and to stay!

"We'll finally have that balance again. Caius is the angry one, Aro is the one who is always excited, I am- or I used to be- the bored one. And together it turns into a screaming fit between you and Caius. Carlisle will finally be here to help calm the fights," Marcus says. I shoot him a look.

"Perhaps," I say. Carlisle would, he hates fights. Caius and I would get into fights over silly things, though they seemed extremely important at the time. Such as, one time when Caius was going out hunting for children of the moon, he wanted to take Jane and Alec. But I had needed Jane and Alec at the castle in case of an emergency. Marcus eventually stepped in, so we compromised. I got to keep Jane, while Alec and Felix went out hunting with Caius.

I was so hoping it wasn't Carlisle who had told our Isabella about vampires. I didn't want to be the one to kill him, after these centuries of friendship.

Bella's POV

Jane burst into the room with tons of bags, "I got clothes!" she squealed. She reminded me of Alice, once you got past the sadist in her. It was because she was twelve when she was turned.

"It looks more like you brought a freaking closet full with you," I said.

"Here, let's get them into the closet!" She balanced the bags so she could open the door into the closet, and then dropped all the bags onto the floor in the closet. It was bigger than my room back at home.

I looked in one of the bags, "Are there any pants at all?" She turned from the rack she was already working on.

"Pants? Oh... I forgot!" She turned to me apologetically, "When I was human, it was frowned upon for girls to wear pants, they were considered boys clothing,"

"That's okay. We'll get them next time I come with you, thank you Jane,"

"Don't thank me, thank Marcus," She said before turning back to her rack. I saw something hidden in her eyes. What emotion was that?

I looked in the other bags, "It's mostly black,"

"It's so that any vampires who visit the Volturi won't eat you. If they find a human wandering the halls, they immediately think you are a snack," I flinched at the scene in my mind, "Which is why we got you... Ta da!" She exclaimed, pulling up a Volturi cloak from one of the bags. It was the exact colour as the leaders' cloaks.

"A cloak?" She looked at me as if it were obvious.

"Uh-huh, Aro told me to get it, it's got the Volturi crest like, mine see?" She pointed to the button on the cloak, and it was a gold crest, with a red ruby. Hers was silver.

"Wait! I thought only the leaders got the golden crest!"

"Oh Bella, if only you knew," She said, hanging the cloak on its very on rack, "Oh! Don't worry; I got you ballet flats as well as heels!"

"You know that the heels wouldn't be worn, correct?"

"Yeah, I know that,"

What had she meant by _If only you knew_? Only the leaders were supposed to wear the Golden crest. While the Elite guard wore silver, and the normal guard got bronze. It was another way of signifying ranks, though the cloaks told more than the crest one wore could. And I am a human, which means I shouldn't wear the crest at all, unless...

"Bella?" Jane snaps me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"Go get dressed," I look around the closet and notice she's done; everything is in its place. She is holding out a dark green dress, black ballet flats, and the Volturi cloak. I grab them from her.

"Kay," I walk to the bathroom while she picks up the bags she threw around. Once I have changed, and brushed my hair and teeth I walk out. Jane smiles a huge smile.

"It suits you," She beams, I smile back, "Aro Caius and Marcus want to have you introduced to the guard, it's mostly so that Aro can have something else to be happy about, but also for your safety,"

"Okay," My stomach churns at the thought of all the vampires in that room.

"It'll be just fine," Jane says patting my arm. My heart must have given me away, "Oh, and guess what? I asked the masters if I could be your personal guard and you won't believe what they said!"

"They said yes, didn't they?"

"Yup, okay. I guess it isn't that unbelievable,"

"You do have Aro wrapped around your finger," I say. She smiles up at me.

"Okay let's go to the throne room because Aro said he wanted to introduce you _as soon as possible!_" She says pulling me towards the door.

"Jane! Jane! Wait, we need the key!" I say pulling away from her grasp.

"I forgot!" She snickers, I run to the bedside table and grab the small key, and run back to her.

"Okay, _now _we can go, you are more excitable than Aro at his best!" We walk out the door and I turn to lock the door. I shove the key in the invisible pocket on the cloak.

"Let's go!" She says, grabbing my arm.

We both run at a human speed down the halls laughing away like idiots.


	5. How does the can opener work?

Bella's POV

"You ready?" Jane asks. I look over at her nervously.

"I have to be," I say, it's true. From the couple of days I've been here I have noticed that Aro wants everything done in time.

Jane giggles, "Okay, then let's go!" Jane pushes open the door and leads me in. Immediately when we walk in her childlike expression changes to one of boredom.

There are not many people in here, so I assume Aro has yet to call them.

"Ah! Jane, and Isabella! Jane would you be a dear and go tell all of the guard, and the wives, that there is a meeting in the throne room?" He made it sound like a question but it was clearly an order.

"Yes master," Jane says before leaving. Aro turns to me.

"Isabella! Follow me, cara," He says before walking towards the thrones. He points towards Marcus' throne, "Stand there," He beams.

I walk towards Marcus and stand beside his throne. He turns to look at me.

"How are you fairing?" His voice is soft, mesmerizing.

"I'm nervous," I admit.

"Don't be," He smiles softly at me. I look ahead and I see some of the Volturi guard walking through the large door Jane and I walked through. The room fills quite quickly, the guards standing against the walls of the large room, until I finally see Jane walk in. The wives must have came in with the rest.

Jane flits over to my side, "If you want anyone tormented, just ask!" She says, we both giggle earning us glances from the three kings.

"That won't be necessary Jane,"

She snickers, then her face turns into the bored mask I saw it become earlier.

"Silence," Aro says. The room turns quiet quickly, and all of the people who are in the room turned expectantly towards Aro.

"I called a meeting to introduce you all to somebody very special, she is to be held in high regards, and to be treated like Caius, Marcus, and myself," He says. A few murmurs echo through the room.

"Silence!" Caius booms, rising from his throne, "She is to be treated as Aro told you, and under any circumstance, none of you will harm her," He sits back down.

"Thank you, brother," Aro says, he claps his hands like a child and continues, "I'd like for a line to be formed so that everybody can be properly introduced,"

I look over at Jane and she mouths _Aro's insane,_ I smile and nod at her. She smiles.

Aro looks like he's going to burst from joy while I'm introduced to the many Volturi guards, Heidi, Alec who was apparently Janes biological twin brother, Demetri and Felix even though I knew them, Chelsea, Corin, Afton, Santiago, and a few who I had forgotten names to.

Then came the wives. The blond one had very girlish features, and her hair was curly and went down to her waist, she said her name was Athenodora, Caius' wife. With the blond hair she reminded me of Rosalie, because their facial features were alike too. But just from one meeting, I knew she was not stuck up like Rosalie.

Sulpicia came next, she is very beautiful, but not as much as Athenodora. She had straight black hair, and by her features, she looked Egyptian. She had an olive tone to her skin, and even though she looked nothing like Esme, that was who she reminded me of. She spoke with a caring motherly tone, "I cannot wait to spend time with you," she said. Apparently she was Aro's wife.

Both of them had the exact same pendant on their cloaks that I had, while everyone else except for the three kings had bronze, or silver like Jane. And I also wore the same midnight black cloak as them.

Could it be possible that me and Marcus were... No! We weren't! It would be impossible. Though the pull... What if we were mates? The bond that Carlisle had briefly described one of the nights I stayed late at their place. I winced internally at the mention of his fathers name.

"Bella," Jane's voice broke my thoughts. I look up at her, "Let's go! You probably need something to eat," I nod.

"Master's, if you will excuse us," Jane says with a curtsy.

"Of course dear Jane," Aro says, and with that, Jane leads me out of the room.

Jane's POV

We arrive at the kitchen.

"What would you like?" I ask, smiling. I rarely smiled at people besides my brother unless I was torturing them. But everyone else treated me like a mere child. Bella had said that she treated me as someone of equal age because, back in the time that I was human, somebody at the age of twelve was classified as an adult. There was no way on earth that I could thank her enough for that.

"What is there?" She asks. I open a cupboard.

"Pasta, cereal, soups, sandwiches, you could probably name anything you want and I could find it," I reply. I wasn't lying, this kitchen was huge, and was only used by Gianna and her sister, Bianca. The reason it was so big was because, once upon a time when the castle was built, it belonged to royalty who had feasts every night. When we eventually got the castle Aro took all of the tables and chairs out of the banquet hall and dubbed it the training hall. It was amusing watching him move all the furniture himself, as he refused any and all help from even Caius and Marcus.

"Can I have some pasta?"

"Sure, can you explain to me how it's made?" I ask. I was being genuinely serious. But she laughed.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes," I say looking at the floor.

"There should be a can labeled tomato sauce in the cupboard if you meant what you said about having everything," She says.

I laugh, "I was serious," I go in the cupboards and pull out a can, "This?" I ask.

"Yes," She throws the can opener at me and I catch it. How does one use this thing? She sees my expression, "Please tell me you know how to use that!"

"But that would be lying," I say innocently, she grabs the can and the can opener. She shows me how to use it.

After she hands it to me I try and copy her movements, "Like this?"

"Yes," For the most part, she has to show me how to do everything, to my embarrassment. Once she's done eating she washes up the dishes and we go on a walk through the halls. I learn that after her boyfriend left her she became depressed. She moved away to Seattle as soon as she could and got an apartment, and worked at an Italian restaurant, "La Piccolo casa," The little house. The name amused me.

She was working when she saw the three kings, she knew them because somebody had shown her paintings of them, and told her about vampires. But she wouldn't say who. She was terrified, but who wouldn't be? Pale, papery skin, and whispery voices that were somehow menacing. And because Caius always chose to where those damn blue contacts... It was quite obvious. As soon as she could she had fled to her apartment. But she had whispered Volturi before leaving. So she was found out. And here she was, a lamb thrown into the lion's den.

Yet she wasn't afraid anymore. And I hoped Marcus would tell her about their connection soon.

"Jane, what was your human life like?" She asks.

"I remember very little of it, Aro told me that he found me and my brother when we were little, but decided to leave us for awhile to grow up. The villagers noticed that bad things happened to those who angered us, so when we were twelve we were burned at the stake for being witches. Aro found us, he started the change in front of the villagers," I look up at her face for her reaction. She appears to be thinking, "He had to destroy the whole village and all the people in it," She looks shocked, "The pain was excruciating, Aro later said he was worried he had created an immortal child," I smile at the scene in my head.

Aro was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid, we'd have been killed if that was the case.

"But he didn't," She pointed out, "Do you ever feel you would have been better off if you were left human?"

"No, I'm glad Aro saved me and my brother, Alec didn't deserve what had happened to us, but me on the other hand, I tormented more than my fair share of the villagers," She smiled as I said this.

"At first I didn't realize why everyone was so afraid of you. Then I recognized you, the one who told me of vampires spoke of you on occasion," She said.

"Does that mean I should be proud of my evil gift?" I ask teasingly. She nods and we both laugh.

Carlisle's POV

I walk into the palazzo, "Who's there?" Someone calls. I see Demetri walking down the hall towards me.

"Demetri, it's been forever," I say.

"Carlisle! Forgive me, we've been ordered to question anyone who comes close to the castle. Master Marcus said," He says, "Aro has spoken of your anticipated arrival,"

"I guess he has, it's been decades since I've been in Italy,"

"Only two," he says holding up two fingers, "Follow me, if you will,"

We walk down the halls, through the locked doors until we reach the throne room doors, "Here we are," he says throwing open the doors. I walk in.

"Carlisle! It's so good to see you," He flits over and hugs me, not touching my skin because of the jacket. I hug him back.

"It's good to see you too old friend, I assume you got my letter?"

"Of course, we had your old room prepared for you in the royal wing like last time!" The royal wing? How long did he think I was staying?

"Thank you Aro," I say smiling.

"Follow me! I'll show you your room!" I follow him out the back doors,behind the thrones, hoping that he'll calm down a little, "Oh Carlisle, we have a new member in the family, I ask that you don't scare her or harm her, as she is human," I look up at him and I see a strong feeling in his eyes. Did he... care about this one? Like family?

"You know I wouldn't do that to a human," I say. We here laughter echoing down the hall way and around the corner to figures appear, one I recognize as Jane, and the other... Is that Bella?

Bella's POV

We turn a corner laughing about the story of when Caius hid Aro's pendant, Aro had searched for days, as when he tried to read Caius' mind, he fled.

We see Aro and somebody with blond hair up ahead talking.

"Aro, you know I wouldn't do that to a human," The vampire said, then I saw his face.

It was Carlisle.


	6. Carlisle

Bella's POV

I turn to Jane, "What's his name?" I whisper, I hope they don't hear me from all the way down the hall.

"That's Carlisle Cullen, He's a close friend of Aro's," She must have seen the disbelief on my face, "What is it?"

"I know him," we were getting close to the two now.

"Isabella! Jane!" Aro called, a few meters away, "I'd love for you to meet my friend Carlisle, Carlisle this is Isabella," He said giddily. Why is he always so damn happy?

"Carlisle? What are you doing here?" I ask, "I've missed you,"

"Edward said you didn't want us," He said with a pained look on his face.

THAT BASTARD!

"I never said anything of the sort," I probably had tears in my eyes, "He lied,"

"You know each other?" Aro murmured.

"I'm so sorry I believed him," We hugged, "Even Alice believed him, that's why the family split up,"

"You all split up?" I ask, "I feel like that's my fault,"

"It's not, I'm so sorry we believed him, we should have asked you," If he could have cried, he'd be bawling.

"Don't worry about it," Did I imagine terror in his eyes?

"Come on Bella!" Jane rips me away from Carlisle and we head towards my room.

•8•

Carlisle's POV

We spent the rest of our walk towards my room in silence.

I am terrified for Bella. I'd heard many horror stories of what goes on in the Volturi. When we left her, she had never wanted to hurt anyone. Much less kill them.

If she is anything like she was back then she won't want to kill humans when they change her. If she doesn't hunt, they'll take her to the feeding room, a twenty square foot room where they confine a human and a vampire until the vampire feeds, and if they don't, they send somebody in to force them to feed. The only reason I got out of going to the feeding room was because I was so close to Aro, as much as Aro wished to change my feeding habits.

"Is there something the matter Carlisle?" Aro asks once we reach the room.

"No, thank you again Aro," I say, he drops the key into my hand and runs off. Did he know? He couldn't. He hasn't touched my skin. At least, he hasn't yet.

When I open the door my room is much like it was. Except the candles on the bedside have been swapped for a white lamp, and the walls have been painted white. I smile to myself. I had always chosen white.

•8•

Jane's POV

Bella cried herself to sleep, I feel terrible for what she's going through. She had seemed to be fitting in with the Volturi quite well, and then the past comes to haunt her.

"Jane," I look up to see Marcus at the door.

"Master?"

"You can go, I'll stay with her," he said, he looked at Bella's sleeping form with love.

"Yes, Master Marcus," I stand, bow, and walk out of the room. I don't know where to go, so I just wander the halls.

I hear Aro and Caius yelling at each other, about Bella. I hear Alec playing the piano, Demetri and Felix in the training hall, the few human servants we have, sleeping. It isn't until Aro comes up behind me that I realize their screaming fit had stopped.

"Jane, how was she?" Aro asks. I hold out my hand and watch his eyes glaze over when he takes it, "If I had known that it would do this to her..." He trails off, "Marcus is with her?"

"Yes Master," I say. Aro smiles. When would they tell her?

"Oh we don't know that, perhaps when they are close. As it has only been a few days," He answers my thought. With that he walks off.

•8•

Marcus' POV

Isabella seems so peaceful in her sleep, despite today's events, which Aro told me about. It appears it was Carlisle, or one of his coven, that told her. In a way I was glad. I had forever with my Isabella stretched out in front of me. All she had to do was ask, and I'd be there.

I don't know what her reaction will be about us being mates, and the uncertainty scares me. Scared. A word Caius would scoff at.

Apparently Aro couldn't get into her mind, nor could Jane and Demetri. But I could see her bonds. I knew for sure we were soul mates. The swirling colours, white and silver and gold, that's what it meant.

_Soulmates._

•8•

Bella's POV

I wake up to the sun on my face. So what do I do? Roll over. But in the next moment I hit the floor, and now I am thankful for the rug. I pull myself up and see Marcus standing above me, holding out his hand. What?

"Are you alright?" He asks. _There was the pull again._

"I'm fine," I say, taking his hand, he pulls me up, "Where is Jane?" I ask.

"I told her I'd make sure nobody hurt you," He smiles. Now if this was anyone else, I'd freak.

"I'm going to get dressed then," I say walking into the closet.

"Don't forget the cloak!" He calls after me. I roll my eyes. I grab a knee length red dress with frilly black trim, black ballet flats, and the Volturi cloak.

I walk through the door that connects the bathroom and closet, get dressed, brush my teeth and hair, and walk out of the bathroom.

"So, what are we doing?" I ask him. He looks puzzled for a moment.

"How about breakfast?" I think about joking about blood, but then I remember who I am dealing with.

"Okay!" We walk to the kitchen in silence. Really, I have nothing to say.

When we get there Jane is sitting at the counter, "I thought you two would _never_ get here!" She says, "What would you like?"

"Cereal," I say.

"I'm glad to see your okay now," She says, grabbing a bowl, "Marcus told me to go last night,"

"Yeah, he told me," I say looking at Marcus, who was trying to act innocent. But he couldn't pull off the innocence and Volturi cloak at once like Jane could.

"With milk?" Jane asks.

"Yes, please," Jane pours the milk, hands me a spoon and the bowl.

"Thanks," I say.

"At least you don't need to teach me like last time, cereal is easy," She says with a giggle.

I laugh, "Remind me to tell that story to Demetri and Felix,"

"Oh please don't,"

"Oh I will,"


	7. Soulmates

Aro's POV

"Aro?" I ignore him.

"Aro?!" Shut up Caius.

"ARO! Answer me!" Caius shouts. I finally look over to him.

"What?" I say sharply.

"She reacted that badly?" He asks. I nod.

"If I had known..."

"What will we do?" He asks. I don't want Carlisle hurt.

"We find out if it was him, but this Edward they spoke of, it could have been him," I say.

"Jane," We hear Marcus' voice say.

"Master?"

"You can go, I'll stay with her," So much love in his voice.

"Yes, Master Marcus," Jane says. We hear her footsteps fading away.l

"I still don't understand why we are letting her live here, Marcus' mate, or otherwise!"

"Caius!"

"I mean it! She just seems so... Broken! What will she be like after the change?" I might as well let him get his anger out, if I don't it will only be worse later.

"What ever she has been through was traumatizing Caius! Just like you those first weeks after almost losing to that werewolf! Did we question your behaviour?! No!" His expression was hilarious! Full of rage. I could almost picture him with steam coming out of his ears.

"I am going to ask Jane how Bella is doing, you calm yourself down Caius," I walk to the hidden door behind the thrones, and follow Jane's scent from Bella's room to a balcony overlooking the city.

"Jane, how was she?" I ask, she holds out her hand and I grab it.

All of her recent memories flow into my mind. Alec playing the piano, Jane tormenting a bird with her gift, Jane and Heidi shopping for clothes for Bella... I finally get to the ones I want. Bella was hugging Jane and crying, and saying some words such as, "Why... they couldn't... The wolves... Newborns... Jake..." I look up at Jane.

"If I had known that it would do this to her..." In her thoughts I see Marcus coming to watch Bella, "Marcus is with her?"

"Yes Master," I hear her think, When will they tell her?

She clearly meant them being soulmates, "Oh we don't know that, perhaps when they are close. As it has been only a few days," I smile at her and walk off to my chambers. I wonder if Caius has told Athenodora of our little argument yet. Me and my wife spend the night just talking things over.

•8•

Bella's POV

The Volturi gardens are huge. And I love them! I had never seen so many flowers fit in one place at once! Marcus and Aro seemed amused at my enthusiasm. They let me roam the gardens on my own, so I was left to my thoughts.

I wonder how Jacob is. I hadn't seen him in a year or two, but I thought about him a lot. How he was, if he had found his imprint. If he had found his imprint, what was she like? I frown.

Why was Carlisle here? He had probably come as a visitor, and Aro found out we know each other. What would he do to the Cullen's?

"When will you tell her you are soulmates?" Aro asks. My head snaps up, they probably don't know I can hear them.

"I wish I could tell her soon, but Bella's fragile, I've seen a bond almost like the mate bond she has to me," Marcus said.

We are mates?! Or am I hearing things?

"Bella!" A high voice said. I look to the other side of the garden to see Jane running towards me.

"Yeah Jane?" My voice shook.

"Your lunch is ready,"

"Okay," I followed her down the halls, when we reach the kitchen she turns to me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost, is there something wrong?" She asks. I sink into the chair by the counter.

"Jane I just heard Aro and Marcus talking," I think about how to tell her.

"And?"

"Marcus said him and I are..." I look up at Jane who's looking at me like she'd rather we were talking about something else, "Soulmates,"

She stares at me like I have grown a second head for a minute or two, finally she composes herself, "That's something you should ask the masters about," She says quietly.

We sat at the table while I ate my lunch not saying a word on the subject.

•8•

I walk up to the door to Marcus' study, suddenly feeling nervous about what I was about to ask.

"Come in, Bella," He said before I could even knock. I open the door and step in looking around in amazement. Marcus is sitting at a mahogany desk with piles of paper. I close the door and walk towards him nervously.

"What brings you here?" He smiles up at me.

"I came to ask you something..." I trail off, not sure how to begin.

"And your question?"

"I heard you and Aro talking in the gardens, and you both said something about me and you being soulmates," He looks down at the desk smirking, "Is it true?" I ask. For a moment He looks as though he is concentrating on something before a blinding smile lights up his face.

"It is true," He says.


	8. Execution

Marcus POV

I watch her expression.

Anger. Confusion. Horror. Acceptance. Then, more anger.

"What the f-"

"Brother you told her!" Aro flies into the room jumping like a child.

"Aro don't you knock?" I ask sarcastically. He rolls his eyes and looks over to Bella.

"What do you say Bella?!" She looks frozen in shock.

"I- I..." She looks down at her hands. I want so badly to reach out and comfort her, but I feel that would only scare her away. She looks back to me, "Can I go?"

"Of course," I watch her run out the door to my study.

•8•

Bella's POV

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"How does it make the music?" I look over at a confused Jane.

"Electricity,"

"What's that?" I put my head down in frustration.

"You see how this cord goes to the wall?" I ask. She just nods her head, "Lets pretend the electricity is magic, so the magic runs through the cord, into this box," I tap the radio, "And makes the sound,"

She still looks confused, "There are magic beings in that box?"

"No,"

"I don't think she's going to understand it," A voice says from behind us.

"Yeah, I thought vampires were smart," I say turning around. It's her brother.

"How'd you even find a plug for it? this place is older than time," He asks. Older then time... Please. We were in the lobby, so of course I found a plug.

"Look around, Alec,"

"True... So anyway, what did Marcus say?" He asks, sitting on the couch beside me.

"You couldn't hear?"

"Guess your right. Bella, you should at least give him a chance, I haven't seen him even crack a smile in over a millennia, and when the masters brought you to the castle, I saw hope in his eyes," Alec was giving me relationship advice?

"You should listen to my brother, I mean, he may be stupid, but he knows a thing or two about love," Jane says. She's playing with the buttons on the radio. I laugh, "What?"

"Give it up Jane, you aren't gonna figure out how the radio works,"

"I figured out one thing,"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"This makes it louder and quieter!" She cheers. Gianna looks at her strangely from a cross the lobby, then goes back to talking on the phone.

"Jane, stop playing with the the radio and sit on the couch with us," Alec says, Jane gives up and sits on the other side of Alec.

"We should go shopping, and we should bring Demetri and Felix so they can carry our bags," Jane says, "And Alec so he can paralyze everyone so we can get dibs on everything,"

"Is that all I'm good for?" Alec turns to Jane.

"That and your piano playing," Jane teases.

"That hurts," Alec says back.

Demetri and Felix burst in with another vampire, who's trying to get out of Felix's grasp. He looks deranged, beyond reason.

"Alec!" Demetri shouts. In an instant Alec is helping them, black smoke is coming from Alec's hands, enveloping the vampire.

"Come on, we're going to want to see his trial," Jane grabs my hand, and I have to jog to keep up with her pace. We arrive at the throne room seconds after the other four. Me and Jane go to stand against a wall.

Aro stands from his throne, "What is this?" Aro asks, looking down at the vampire.

"He was feeding within city limits, master," Demetri says with a bow.

"Shame, Alec, let him free," The smoke goes back to Alec's hands, and the vampire blinks and looks around.

"How did you... We were... How..." He looks up astonished at Aro from his place on the floor.

"Child, how long have you been like this?" Aro asks, clapping his hands.

"What do you mean?" He stands up and Felix growls.

"How long has it been since you woke up?"

"A week?" He makes it sound like a question. Jane growls and moves me behind her.

"Jane..." I whisper.

"Keep quiet, he's under control but that could change," Jane hisses.

Alec walks over to us and stands beside Jane, keeping me behind them both. I peek between their arms.

"In your... week of this life, have you noticed anything exceptional that you are capable? I mean, besides strength, speed, and impenetrability?"

"Why are you asking?"

"This information could save your life, do you realize what you are?"

"No, it was dark, there was pain. I can't sleep! And I can't eat food and drink water!" He shouts. He starts breaking down on the spot, "Please kill me,"

"Give me your hand," Aro says.

"What do you..."

"Give me your hand!" Aro grabs his hand, and I watch his face as it takes on a faraway look.

"No gift, and clearly wasn't supposed to be changed, but we shall be looking out for the creator. Felix, Uccidilo, Alec pulisce," Aro says and walks back to his throne. I see Marcus looking over at me from his throne, probably waiting for a reaction. Jane squeezes my hand.

Felix launches forward at the vampire, and a metallic screeching sound fills the room. The vampire is reduced to a pile of moving parts in seconds. Alec reaches into his pocket and takes out some matches. He is beside the pile in less than a second, he lights the match and throws it into the pile. Felix and Demetri, take their places along the wall. Alec stays a few feet from the pile staring at it.

"Everyone is dismissed!" Aro says, and turns to Caius to talk about something.

"You gonna be okay?" Jane asks. I nod my head, "Come on, lets get you something to eat."

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is the first time I've done an authours note. I am ecstatic with the amount of follows and favourites that Crudele has. I'd like to thank all 84 (since I last checked.) of you! And I've noticed that everybody reading this is pretty much in their teens or older. **

**This chapter kind of dragged, and for everyone who says they love the plot line; I should have you know that there really isn't a plot line set in stone.**

**for those who are still reading my pathetic note; here is a challenge. In the comments try to guess my age when you review. All correct guessers will get a shout out. Bye!**


	9. Guardian

Bella's POV

"Jane I'm just confused," I say. She looks up from the radio.

"Why?"

"Somebody told me that we were mates... It was a long time ago. But I think it was just the fact that he wanted my blood," I say, "Look where it got me, he said he would stay, that he loved me,"

"Perhaps it was meant to be back then... But somebody isn't simply made to be soulmates with somebody else. Life shapes you into somebody's perfect other half. On the other hand whoever it was wouldn't have been able to leave you if you were mates," She says with a shrug.

"I guess so," Well, at least she's not pressing for details.

•8•

Aro's POV

There is a knock at my door. It's probably Carlisle since I sent for him.

"Come in," Carlisle steps in the door.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, come sit down," He sits in the chair in front of my desk, "Carlisle, can you explain to me why our Isabella reacted in that manner when she saw you?"

"I can show you more than I can tell you," He holds out his hand. I grab it and watch the scene play out.

Much of what I see is him working in the hospital, and it gets repetitive after awhile. Finally I get to where Isabella is in their lives. They had to protect her from a vampire, James. He had decided to track her, and pretended he had her Mother so she would go to him. When she had gotten there it had turned out her Mother was not there, and he attacked ger. Edward had to suck the venom back out when he bit her.

Why didn't they let the change happen?

Then at her birthday party, the empath Jasper hadn't been in control. Her blood was spilt. It was this that had convinced Edward to make them all leave her.

I pull my hand away, "You shouldn't have left her, you know what Caius would have said,"

"Yes I know. If you are going to punish anyone, then punish me. I should not have believed Edward without asking Bella myself. I was the leader," He said, looking down.

"At least she did not tell anyone," I say.

"Thank goodness for that," Carlisle says, "Why are you so worried about her? Is she going to be in the elite guard?"

"Higher Carlisle. She is Marcus' mate," I say. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"What of Didyme?" He asks.

"Perhaps she is the incarnation of Didyme," I muse, "Either way, she is the one Marcus' life is tied to, and she will be protected,"

•8•

Bella's POV

"And that's how you play it," I finish. I had been trying to teach Marcus and Jane how to play monopoly for an hour, and it hadn't been going well. Marcus looked at it like it was a completely different language, while Jane stared blankly at it.

"I think the guys moustache is neat," Jane said.

"Were you even listening to me just now?" I ask.

"I agree with you Jane. I wonder how he got it to grow like that..." Marcus trails off.

"Trust me, master. You would not look better with a moustache," Jane snickers, "What's this guys name anyway?" She asks pointing to the box.

"I don't know,"

"Let's call him Mister moustache," Marcus says. I laugh.

"What?" Marcus turns to me.

"Let's call him Aro,"

"Nah, Aro would probably make it his quest to grow a moustache if he heard that," I say.

"Then... Caius," Jane says.

"Caius would be pissed off and break the game," All I could think of was Caius having a tantrum when we told him.

"Then we'll buy a new one,"

"He could break that too," I point out.

"You have a point there," Jane puts her head down on the table.

* * *

**Hello! So I saw all of the reviews. And I'm shocked at how old everyone thinks I am. I am not sure whether to be overjoyed or angered, but I'm glad that you think I write like I'm past high school. The one who guessed closest was AbbeNormal. She guessed that I was fourteen. I am twelve. Shocked yet?**

**This chapter is kind of shorter than the others. But at least Bella aid talking to Marcus... Especially after that shock that she got finding out they were mates in an earlier chapter. I'm pretty sure you guys have better things to listen to me babble on. So I hope you guys like the story so far! Goodbye!**


	10. Angel

**Bella's POV**

It is interesting how you can find people that remind you so much of your past.

Jane is easy to get along with after you get past the sadist in her. She loved shopping... She was like Alice.

Felix reminded me of Emmett, he was very tall and loved jokes, but knew how to be serious when the time called for it.

Aro reminded me of Carlisle, even though they looked nothing alike. He loved to read, and could normally stay calm. Though his laugh was something else, like you would hear from a deranged clown.

Marcus was... Me. We'd both been through things that had caused us not to trust as easily, and both Aro and Caius had said we both had the same haunted look in our eyes.

"Isabella?" Marcus' voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I look up at him from the couch I am sitting on.

"Would you like to go on a walk with me?" He asks, smiling.

"Of course,"

**Caius' POV**

"Caius, we should not be spying on them!" Aro whispers to me.

"Oh Come on, Aro! You want to know how well they get along as much as I do. Probably more," I whisper back. We were listening to Marcus and Isabella talking in the gardens from behind a pillar that was holding up the wall.

"If he finds out then there is going to be hell to pay Caius!"

"The more you talk the more likely he is to find us here!" I say.

"Fine, then have your fun," Aro says crossing his arms. I chuckle, he looks like a child when he does that.

"I've never seen more flowers in my life," Isabella says.

I can't help but think of Didyme when she says this. Aro planted the garden after her death, probably his own small reminder of Didyme. It was comical to see him trying to get the flowers planted. It took him a year to finally get the flowers to stop dying on him, and every time he had to replant them afterwards he would go insane, because they always seemed to die on him. Eventually Marcus took over the garden for him, just for something to do besides sit around and look half dead.

"Aro put the garden together, I just make sure nothing dies on him," Marcus says.

"You are doing a good job," Isabella says smiling, "There's probably every type of flower here,"

"Not even close. If that were the case I would probably be here all day with Aro hovering over me saying_ 'Not too much water, you'll drown it!' _Or '_Marcus THIS ONES WILTING!_'" Isabella laughs at that.

"Do you and Marcus really think I'm that insane?" Aro asks from beside me. I nod my head and then put a finger to my lips. Aro pouts and looks back at the two from our hiding place, "That's okay because I think you rage too much,"

"Aro you feeling insolent today, Aro? I told you to hush!" Maybe he was right, I could do without the rage every few minutes... What was I saying? I love raging.

"We'll Aro seems to be losing his perfect mind," Isabella said. Maybe I would actually like this girl more than I had thought.

"Aro's always been like that, he has just been through too much and that is how he is handling it," Marcus was right, but he just didn't know exactly what had caused Aro to be like this. The truth was that Aro killed Didyme, and this was how he was handling it. But we couldn't let Marcus know that, so me and Aro came up with a lie. "The Romanians did it," Was what we had told him.

"He could go without the antics," Isabella mumbled. I think Isabella and I would get along just fine.

**Bella's POV**

"He could go without the antics," I mumble.

"He could, but can you honestly imagine a calm Aro?" I tried to imagine Aro acting normal, and failed. It just seemed normal to see him all hyper, and watching as Caius or Marcus futilely tried to calm him.

There was a clearing up ahead, and when we got there, there was a fountain with an angel on top, her hands held out to her sides, and her head looking up at the sky. The water was spilling from her hands back into the pool of water. There was what looked like a tombstone in front of fountain. In cursive writing the name _Didyme_ was ingraved on it.

I looked over at Marcus, and he was looking at the angel with a heartbroken expression.

"Who was she?" I ask.

"It is a very long story," He says.

"We have time,"

**Marcus' POV**

"Let's sit down, and I'll tell you the story. It doesn't have a happy ending... Through you probably already guessed that," I say, and she sits down on the side of the fountain. I sit down beside her and look down at Didyme's tombstone.

"Me and Caius had known eachother when we were human, and were changed by the same vampire, who we killed because he had simply wanted us in his army to take over the vampire world," I start.

"We had been nomads for awhile, and soon we met Aro. He had ambitions to rule over the vampire world, and we joined him, we had collected the best gifted vampires we could find, and soon Aro told us that he was planning on going to find his sister, and turn her in hopes that she would have a gift that would be as useful as his," I look up at the sky. Didyme... Give me the strength to finish our story.

"About a week later, he brought home Didyme. We were inseparable from the moment we layed eyes on eachother. I loved her, and she loved me surprisingly," I look down at Isabella, "But it had to end sometime..." She looks up at me.

"Didyme and I wanted to travel, she didn't want to stay with the Volturi. She hated black, and that was really all Aro had anyone wear back then. We were planning on traveling soon, so we went and asked Aro, and he gave us his blessing to leave," I look back down at the tombstone.

"I left to go hunting. One day... What could one day have harmed? It appears one day can destroy everything. When I came back that night, the night we had agreed to leave, Didyme was just a pile of ashes. All that remained untouched of her was her Volturi necklace. Aro and Caius said that... A Romanian did it,"

"So her ashes were buried here?" Isabella asks. I simply look up and nod. She then did something that I had not expected. She got up from her place beside me, leant down, and hugged me.

"I know that pity never can't bring her back, but I am so sorry for your loss, Marcus," She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around and say, "So am I, but I've been given a second chance,"


	11. The Illusionist

_Aro's POV_

"WONDERFUL!" An angry Caius stormed into the throne room, "SIMPLY MARVELOUS!"

"What's wrong Caius?" I ask, I look over at Marcus and see him smiling. Caius' temper had always amused him.

"Read this letter, it will answer everything, brother," Caius thrusts a piece of paper in his hand towards me.

_Dearest Volturi,_

_We are writing this letter to give you some warning that soon will be your downfall. Just so you have a new occupation picked out when we decide this. You will not know what hit you when we attack._

_Your guard will go down very easily when they go up against ours. But perhaps you would give up if it included one of your coven members. Let us not go into specifics though. Spare that conversation for another day._

_~Stefan and Vladimir._

"What is it?" Marcus asks, leaning towards me in his throne. He wasn't smiling anymore.

"It's the Romanians. They want revenge..." I look over at a seething Caius, "Go call a meeting, and do try not to burn anyone,"

•8•

_Mystery POV_

Masters Stefan and Vladimir loved my gift. They had me practice on someone every day, and every day my gift would get stronger.

In my life as a human I had been able to manipulate people into doing as I said. Anyone would happily comply and believe any lies I would tell them. It had strengthened when I became a vampire. Now I could make people see what I wanted, but it would not just be their surroundings. They would believe something was actually happening in front of them. Seeing somebody killed, meeting an old friend, a car crash, seeing something explode. They would believe it and it would be as if it happened, it would forever be a memory.

"We have a picture," My masters voice says from behind me, "Of the girl,"

"Master Stefan," I say turning and bowing my head, "May I see?"

He places a picture on a table. There is a girl sitting on a stone staircase beside a man and they seemed to be having a conversation. The girl has brown hair pulled into a bun and doe brown eyes. She is fairly skinny and is wearing a dark blue knee length dress with black flats and a black cloak with the hood down.

The man was clearly a vampire. He had hair such a dark brown that it was black, and it was slightly wavy. His skin was _very_ pale, even by vampire standards, and his skin reminded me of chalk, but looked much softer. He was wearing all black clothing and had a long black cloak on. Around his neck was a necklace with a pendant that looked like a coat of arms around the letter V.

"The girls name is Isabella Swan, we need you to use your gift on her so we can capture her,"

•8•

_Bella's POV_

I stood fidgeting beside Marcus' throne. Aro had called a meeting but we were waiting for everyone to arrive.

"Alright!" Aro's voice broke my thoughts, "We gathered you here because we have received a very disturbing letter from the Romanians," I heard a few gasps from the guard, and saw Jane pull a face as he said the word Romanian. Hadn't Marcus said that was who killed the lady named Didyme? Or who they suspected at least.

I felt a cool hand grab mine, and look over to see Marcus staring up at me with an adoring expression on his face.

"We need everybody to be at their best, we can have no weak links. Understood?" Everybody nodded and looked at Aro for more, "We will need the next feedings moved up, one feeding every week instead of every two weeks... Heidi?" I felt disgusted as I figured out what he meant.

"Yes master," She said and Aro smiled.

"The city is to be guarded much more than usual, and use caution when on guard,"

Pretty much along the lines of, _okay everybody, every noise you hear is a serial killer._

"And please be mindful of Isabella. I cannot stress this enough, no one is to harm her no matter the intention," Everybody in the room nodded at him.

"Alright, I expect that these orders are followed through... And everybody is dismissed," Aro said. I watched as everyone left the room.

* * *

**Alright. So this was more of a filler chapter, and sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Life has been really screwing me over. I will try to update more often, so I hope everyone likes the story so far. I finally know where I'm going with it.**


	12. Scent

Bella's POV

For the next while I was never alone. Whether it was talking with Marcus, playing games with Alec and Jane, or Demetri standing outside my bedroom door as a guard. There was always somebody near me, whether it seemed like I was alone or not.

I had begun to trust Marcus, and Aro. But Caius just freaked me out, he was _always_ angry.

I was sitting outside in the gardens enjoying the sun. It had been a few days since the letter from the Romanians had arrived. Two days, at least. This had possibly been the first moment I had to myself since the letter had arrived.

•8•

Anna's POV (The mystery person who is working for the Romanians.)

We were nearing Volterra. The masters had sent me and a girl named Sylvia, who could block our scents at least until we were gone, and two boys named Thresh and Flavius who were meant to be backup in case me and Sylvia could not capture the girl on our own.

The ringing of a phone interrupted my thoughts, I pick it up and press answer, "Hello?"

_"Anna? Are you almost there yet?"_ It was Master Vladimir.

"Yes, we are almost to the castle,"

_"Good and remember, stay undetected,"_ He said before the line went dead.

"Sylvia, mask our scents," I say. The scents of Sylvia, Thresh, and Flavius disappear and I turn to make sure they are still there. Sylvia cocks an eyebrow at me, "I was just making sure you were still there," She laughs and then her expression turns to one of seriousness.

"Let's go," She says quickly. I start leading them through the town, sticking to the alleys until we reach a large stone wall that not even a vampire could jump over. We had not run into any of the Volturi guards yet. It seemed too easy.

"We are going to have to climb this wall," I say jumping up and grabbing hold of a ledge in the stone, "This girl better be worth it," I mutter.

"Your telling me," Sylvia said beside me as we climbed the wall. I looked down and saw that Flavius and Thresh weren't far behind.

As we neared the top of the wall, I smelled many different flowers. We must have been near a garden. A scent stood out from all of the flowers. A very sweet smell, strawberries, brown sugar, and chocolate. As we got closer I heard a heartbeat. I must have smelled a human.

"That scent is intoxicating," Thresh said from below me.

We reached the top and stood up on the top of the stone wall. In front of us was the most beautiful garden I had ever seen in all of my years as a vampire. On a bench about fifty yards from us sat the human from the photo Vladimir had showed me.

"That's her," I say pointing to the girl. She was all alone, I didn't smell or hear anybody close to the gardens.

"You should use your gift on her so we can bring her to the Masters," Flavius said. I nodded and turned towards the human, Isabella. My gift didn't work the first time. I tried again.

"She's a shield of some type! I can't get through," I exclaimed, worried.

"Put all your strength into it," Thresh said. I struggled a little more trying to get through her shield.

Then, it snapped.

"It's working," I said, and the three of them dropped down.

I projected an image of the man who was in the photo with her.

•8•

Bella's POV

I was beginning to get a bit of a headache. I closed my eyes for a moment and heard a muted thud from far away.

When I opened my eyes again I looked up and saw Marcus smiling at me. Somebody was sneaking up behind him. I couldn't see his face though. It was hidden behind a cloak.

Everything seemed to take on a dream like effect. The person sneaking up behind Marcus lunged at him as I started screaming for him to run.

I tried to run forward but cold arms wrapped around my waist. I screamed for the person to stop. I was forced to watch Marcus die in front of me.

"Thresh!" A woman's voice called, "They are coming! _Run!_"

I was hoisted into the persons arms and was carried bridal style. I couldn't bring myself to scream. It was as if every reason to live had been taken from me in the past few seconds.

I was looking up at the face of a man. He had the same red eyes I had grown accustomed to over the past month. He had dark hair, and had the typical white skin.

"Cover her scent!" Was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

* * *

This chapter was fun to write. So now the mystery person has a name. Anna.

Somebody brought up the fact that Anna's gift would probably not work on Bella. Because of Bella's shield. Done. Anna had trouble. End of story. Hope you all like this chapter of Crudele! Bye.


	13. Out of sight

Marcus' POV

"She'll be fine," Aro said for the fifth time, "Nobody could get over those walls Marcus. You can't jump them. Now, tell me, the red or the blue?"

Aro wanted Caius and I to help him pick what colour roses he would put in the garden.

"Blue," I sighed.

"Red," Caius said.

"The longer we are in a disagreement, the longer we are kept here," Aro said cheerily.

"Aro can't you make the choice on your own? It's red, or it's blue, not that hard," Caius said frustratedly.

"For once I agree with Cai-" I was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream. It took me a moment to realize who it was.

"Isabella!" I run towards the sound. I hear Caius and Aro right behind me.

When we get to where her screaming us coming from -The garden- A dark haired vampire is running after two girls and a man.

_He's holding Isabella._

"Cover her scent!" He yells before jumping down off the wall into the city.

"Where's Demetri!?" I snarl.

"He's in Australia right now..." Aro murmured.

"I'll try to track them. One of you call Demetri and tell him to drop everything and come home," Caius growls before jumping down the wall.

Maybe Caius did love her... If only a little bit.

•8•

Vladimir's POV

They had completed the last part of my plan perfectly. Now all we had to do was wait. If the Volturi wanted the girl back they would have to give up their power to us.

"Is her food done yet?" I ask Anna.

"Just about," Anna slipped the food onto the tray. It smelled revolting, I wanted to vomit.

I grab the tray of the disgusting food and walk down to the girl's chambers.

When I walk into the room the girl is laying in bed staring at the ceiling almost lifeless. If it weren't for the sounds of her heartbeat I would have assumed she was dead. I put the food down on the bedside table and bend down near the bed.

"Girl," I say, I get no response, "Isabella?"

"_Marcus?_" She whispers.

"No. I am Vladimir," I say quietly. What did losing a mate do to someone?

"Go away," She says quietly.

"Isabella, I'm sorry I-"

"_GO AWAY!_" She shrieks as she sits up. I stand and back away from the bed and walk out the door leaving the sobbing girl behind.

•8•

Marcus' POV

"Why do you think the wanted her?" I ask Caius. He wasn't the best tracker in the world but he was all we had until Demetri arrived. As soon as he got a grasp on where they were it would slip away as quickly as it came to him. We were going in circles.

"They could be trying to get to us. They could be trying to get to you, knowing you would give up anything for her. Or, because she is so close with many of the guard they may be trying to make everyone go against us," Aro growled from beside me.

"This way!" Caius growled out and shot off. No sooner than he had shot off he stopped again. Aro almost ran into him.

"We are getting nowhere!" I yelled. It echoed against the mountains we had come to.

"Maybe we should try Romania," A small voice said from behind me.

"They may not be in Romania, that would be the first place one would think of," Aro said from beside Caius.

"Actually, masters, I thought of China first. Because China seems like a good place to hide," Felix said. I turned to look at him. When did Felix get promoted to the Elite Guard?

"When did you get promoted?" I ask.

"About eight hundred years ago," Felix looks at me strange, "You were the one who presented me with my cloak," I stare at him for a moment and turn to stare at Aro.

"Alright... Lets get back to the matter at hand brothers," Caius says, "THIS WAY!" He shouts and runs North.

"I lost it," He says and stops running for what seems like the hundredth time, "We need Demetri, I'm doing horrid at this, With me leading this we will never find her,"

He looked truly sorry. It was rare to see Caius with such a look of regret on his face. I could count the occasions on the fingers of one hand.

"Let's keep trying until Demetri gets here. There is no harm in trying, brother," Aro put his hand on Caius' arm.

Just then we heard a voice calling and turn to see a panicked Demetri running towards us, "I'm home! I was called and they said I was needed!" He shouts stopping in front of us to bow, "Where is Mistress Isabella?"

"That is why we called you home, Isabella has been kidnapped," Aro explains.

"By whom?" He asks.

"The Romanians!" Me and my brothers growl out at the same time. Demetri's eyes widened slightly.

"Who should I track then? There are only two left, right?" Demetri asked.

"There were four of them, not including Vladimir and Stefan as they did not come with their team," Caius said regretfully, "I can't track them,"

"Then we should not waste anymore time," Demetri said as he closed his eyes. He stayed there for a moment in concentration, then shot off like a bullet with us following.

_Isabella, I am coming._


	14. My Heart's Song

Marcus' POV

"Okay, so when we get there we are going to wait. If we just run in and kill everybody somebody would be able to sneak Isabella out in the chaos and then what would happen?" Aro explained.

"Yes Mother," Caius said.

"Shut up,"

"We'll surround them," I say shortly.

"That's-" Caius starts.

"Brilliant!" Aro finishes.

"Not what I was going to say," Caius retorts.

•8•

Bella's POV

I was left alone for the most part, except for Vladimir trying to start a conversation every time he brought me something to eat. I really didn't eat much of anything that was brought for me.

Once or twice when Vladimir had came into the room I was staying, I had begged him to kill me. When I had begged him his eyes had softened slightly, he looked as if he was actually considering it, but he fled from the room as if his life depended on it. I'd looked around for ways I could have killed myself, but most seemed too painful, too morbid, too long.

I sighed and laid back down. I wasn't going to get anywhere this way. I had been here for a couple of days and I had not even left the confines of the rooms I was placed in.

I roll until my feet hit the floor and walk towards the door leading to the balcony. I try to turn the knob.

Locked.

I head towards the door leading to the hall and turn the knob. It opens and I step out looking around. It reminded me somewhat of the halls in the castle in Volterra. The paintings on the walls had black borders, there were windows every few meters letting the sun shine in.

I recognized very few people in the paintings. Vladimir, and Stefan who I had seen briefly before I was forced into my room. There was the retard who carried me away after... He... Was killed. What had Aro and Caius said when they found him?

What did they do with his body? Burned it probably.

I start walking down the hall, the door was still left open. But who cared? They'd know I wasn't there when Vladimir would find the room vacant.

I heard the playing of a piano coming from down the hallway. The tune sounded haunting. I followed the sound down the hallway until I came to a large spiral staircase.

I didn't know if I should walk up the stairs. What if when I got up there somebody killed me? It was that thought that made me start walking up the stairs.

The music sounded sad. Something you would hear as somebody on television told a sad story. I don't know who I expected to be playing the piano at the top of the stairs, but this was not who I expected.

Vladimir was playing the piano. His white hair was a messy halo framing his face. He was wearing the same black clothes he'd been wearing when he'd brought me breakfast. He kept on playing, as if he didn't know I was there. He had to know though. He would hear me.

His song ended with a flourish and he turned slightly to look at me.

"Isabella," He said, "I'm surprised to see you out of your room," I just stared at him.

He sighed, "Isabella... You probably hate me-"

"Kill me," His head snapped up at my words.

"What?"

"I said. Kill. Me,"

"Why? May I ask why?" He asked.

"You killed him," I was glaring at him. There was guilt in his eyes.

•8•

Marcus's POV

"BLASPHEMY!" Caius screamed.

"What are you doing, Caius?" I ask. My white haired brother was sniffing the ground.

"The Romanians have added to their numbers," Demetri said, "I can sense them around here, that's what you smell Master Caius,"

Aro sighed and put the palms of his hands to his temples.

"Brother?" I ask.

"We'll have to storm their castle," Aro said looking at me with a sinister smile.

* * *

I'm quite late with this chapter. I've been busy though. There is a writing contest coming up in my city so I've been going through my book of story ideas.

Yesterday was my birthday. May 31st. I'm thirteen now. YAY!

The next chapter will be much longer. I need to start writing longer chapters. Have a great day! Or night!


	15. Ebony

Marcus' POV

I was nervous. I'm sure everyone here was. If something went wrong, we could lose Isabella.

"It'll be fine, brother," Aro said from beside me. I hadn't realized he had my hand.

"Stop that," I snatch my hand away. All he did was pat my shoulder.

"I don't care who dies, or what happens, as soon as you find Isabella I want you to run as if your life depends on it with her. We do not know how many are in there, or what gifts they may have, just run," Aro said, overly emotional, even for Aro. Caius was nodding in agreement from behind him. Could I leave them? I didn't know...

Everyone was here. Demetri, Jane, Alec, Felix, Santiago, Heidi... The list went on. Even those who hadn't spent much time around Isabella were quite fond of her. The plan was simple. We had groups of three going in each doorway, and there would be people posted outside the castle to catch anyone who tried to make a run for it. I was grouped with Felix and Jane, we would be going through the west doors, and would be locating where Isabella was being held.

Felix was humming the Spider-Man theme song from beside me, "Knock it off, Felix," Jane said. When he didn't stop she looked over at him and smiled innocently, he immediately stopped knowing what would happen next.

"Now," We heard Aro say. Everyone in their groups began running. Caius, Demetri, and Alec towards the south doors, Aro, Heidi, and a guard I had not payed attention to the name of at the North-His cloak was a light grey,- and I did not know who was near the East. I could hear some of our side running in on all sides as backup.

When we got in, there was one of the Romanians guards walking down the halls. Felix had him dismembered in seconds. Jane and I kept running, sticking to the halls.

We turned the corner into another hall, and I immediately caught the scent of Isabella. I began running faster. We followed her scent until we reached steps.

"...You probably hate me-" Vladimir. I almost growled at the sound of his voice.

"Kill me," Isabella...

"What?"

"I said. _Kill. Me,_"

"Why? May I ask why?" _Why would you wish death, my angel?_

"You killed him," I ran up the stairs. Jane was behind me with Felix not far behind Jane. Vladimir was sitting at a black ebony piano. Isabella stood not two feet in front of me, staring at him. She did not even realize we had come up the stairs.

"Marcus..." There was fear. Actual fear, in Vladimir's eyes as he spoke. Isabella turned to see what he was staring at.

**•8•**

Bella's POV

I couldn't help the smile as I saw who was standing there.

Marcus.

Marcus and Jane.

Marcus and Jane, and Felix.

But Marcus was dead. I saw it. They tore him apart in front of me. But he was standing right here. He was here.

**•8•**

Vladimir's POV

As soon as she turned I lunged, trying to grab her first. Marcus had me tackled in an instant, the girl was being held back by the sister of the witch twin duo. I snarled and made an attempt to bite his neck, twisting, trying to break free.

When it seemed I had been successful in breaking free he had me flipped over, landing me on my back.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

I flipped up quickly, and sent a punch right into his jaw cracking his skin. Before I could pull my arm all the way away he had grabbed it and hooked it behind my back. His free arm went around my neck, ready to take my head off. I scratched and grabbed at the arm around my neck feebly.

I felt the pain as the cracks formed around my neck. This is it. Then my vision blurred and faded all to black.

**•8•**

Marcus' POV

"Felix, please take care of that," I said motioning towards the body of Vladimir. He disassembled Vladimir into smaller pieces and lit the fire with his matches.

I turned and finally got a real look at Isabella. She had lost weight. Anyone could tell that, I was sure that you would probably be able to see her ribs sticking out. The circles under her eyes told me she had not slept much in the past week, and she needed sleep so badly now. Her hair was messy, her skin paler than usual. Yet I still could not describe her as anything but beautiful.

"Isabella?" She was half hidden behind Jane. She was probably unsure of everything going on now. Her expression conveyed shock.

Jane suddenly looked alarmed, "Master, you have to leave with her now!" She all but pushed Isabella to me. I nodded and picked her up bridal style and jumped out the three story window.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know," I said, "Somewhere safe..."

* * *

Hello! I must truly be blond because I just realized that people indeed do read the authors notes. I'm just odd because I didn't realize until writing chapter 15 that people do, even when they were responding to specific questions.

Oh well. I'm strange. My friends are so lucky. Especially Hannah. HI HANNAH. I'm overly tired.

Thank you to those who wished me a happy (belated.) birthday. Virtual cookies for all!

This chapter probably would have been later if it weren't for the fact that I found the creepiest story on YouTube from creepy pasta about a Russian sleep experiment. So now I can't freaking sleep. Yay. Nothing better than choosing between nightmares and staying up all night.

Other than my extremely long authors note written about everything about nothing, thank you for reading Crudele.

Have a wonderful day. Or night. Whatever time it is. For me it's like three in the morning. I'll need coffee big time after this. Probably an all-nighter. Dear Lord.

Bye!


	16. Together Again

Aro's POV

The overall fight had gone well, we had lost a few on our side, mostly lower ranks. Either way it was a pity. Jane was being put back together by Alec and I, as she had been caught off guard and didn't have enough time to use her gift before she was shredded.

"Alec do you have your phone?" I ask. He grabs a mangled mess of metal and wires from his pocket.

"I bid you good luck on calling anyone," He says.

"We'll have to buy another... _Again_,"

"Hi guys," We hear Jane say. I look down and see her eyes are finally open, "Mistress Bella and Master Marcus made it out unscathed,"

"You are going to be covered in scars," Alec said with a smile, "I thought we almost lost you,"

"I thought I was dead," She sat up and looked around at the fires, "That could have been me..." She whispers.

"But it's not. Can you walk?" I ask her. Jane seemed kind of dazed.

"Yeah," She jumped up, and stumbled. Alec reached out to catch her, "I'm fine," She batted his hand away, "I can walk,"

"Okay, Jane," Alec held his hands up. Alec and I stand to follow her.

"Ready to go?" Caius asks me.

"We're ready, you?"

"Yeah. Marcus made it out with Isabella?" He asks.

I look at my brother like he has grown another head, "_Awe_! You care about somebody besides your wife!" I exclaim.

"No I don't! Now tell me, did they make it out?" He says quickly.

"Yes they did. I don't know where they went off to though, Marcus didn't tell anybody,"

"We should have brought a plane. Or a car," Jane says from ahead.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Felix yells from even further ahead.

"Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcastic!" Jane yells back. I find myself chuckling at what they said.

"Maybe he went back to the castle," Alec says.

"Maybe not," Caius says, "If Jane was being hunted down, would you take her to the most obvious place first?"

"No... But that's different,"

"Not really, she is your sister and you would love her no matter what would happen, or whatever she does, correct?" I asked Alec.

"Yes..."

"It's really not that different," I said, "Marcus loves her unconditionally and would do anything to protect her, anything to make her smile,"

"Hello?" We heard Jane say.

"Jane! Thank God you are alright!" We heard a small voice. I looked over to see Jane on her phone.

"Yeah, I got shredded. Where did you two go?" Jane asked.

"Who are you talking to, Jane?" Alec asks.

"Bella,"

"I don't know where we are..." Bella says on the other line, "Montepulciano," She says after a minute.

"It's safe to go home," Jane says as we all got back to the castle.

"Okay, we're coming back then," Bella says.

"Bye Bells!" Jane says and turns the phone off.

"I have venom. In. My. Hair!" Heidi yells.

**•8•**

Bella's POV

I awoke to my name being called.

"Bella... Bella..." I open my eyes to see Marcus leaning over me.

"Hi," I say poking his nose. We were in a car. A black car.

"BELLAAAA!" I heard Jane scream, "BELLA'S BACK!" Immediately the door to the car was swung open and I was ripped out of the car.

"Jane!" She was swinging me around in a big bear hug tightly, "Jane. Human. Needs. Air," I said, out if breath.

"Sorry," she said standing me back up.

"Jane.. Look at all these scars," I say putting my hand on her neck.

"I know. Like I said I got shredded," She explains.

"How?"

"Well, I was just finishing up this one guy, ripping him into smaller pieces, and when I stood somebody's footsteps were coming closer so I turned around, but it wasn't quick enough because before I could use my gift on him, he had my head and then it went black. I woke up to Alec dangling his smashed phone right in front of my face," Jane says.

"Smashed?" I ask.

"It's obliterated, metal and wires and glass shards all over the place,"

Marcus, Aro, and Caius were all talking near the car. Aro's eyes were narrowed.

"What are they saying?" I ask Jane.

"I don't know. They're speaking Latin. Something about a fight at least, that's the only word I know," I hummed in response.

"Come on, I'd like to get you washed up and into clothes that fit," I looked down at what I was wearing. What's wrong with sweaters?

"We're gonna be in my room, okay?" I said to Marcus.

"Alright," he said before hugging me for a second.

"Come on," Jane took my hand and led me upstairs.

**•8•**

I had lost a bit of weight during my stay with the Romanians.

"You're going to have to gain that weight back," Jane had said, "I don't care if I have to force feed you like a toddler, you will gain that weight back whether you like it or not," She had looked dead serious.

Jane had reluctantly agreed with me on wearing pyjamas. They were light blue with little chibi Miku Hatsunes all over them.

"How long has it been since you ate last?" Jane asked.

"About a day," I said sheepishly.

"Bella!" She whined, "Come on, were going to the kitchen,"

**•8•**

Marcus' POV

After telling my brothers exactly what had happened we all headed towards the kitchen, where we heard Isabella and Jane arguing over something.

"Lucky charms!" Isabella said.

"You don't eat cereal for dinner! That's not right!"

"Yes it is,"

"No. It isn't,"

"Ce-re-al," Isabella said and we hear her pouring a bowl of the stuff.

"Hello!" Aro says happily as we walk into the kitchen.

"Hello," Isabella and Jane say in unison, Isabella stopping to take a bite out of her cereal.

"Is cereal not a breakfast food?" Jane asked Aro.

"Cereal?" Caius asked.

"This," Isabella said holding up the box.

"I think that could be any food," Aro said.

"Oh! What do you know?!" Jane yells.

"Excuse me?" Aro exclaimed.

"Er... I mean... I think this counts as breakfast food?" Janes says weakly.

"That's what I thought,"

I walk over to where Isabella is sitting and take a seat beside her.

"I like the pyjamas," I say.

"Thanks. They're Miku Hatsune," She says.

Aro, Caius, and Jane left giving us a few moments alone, which I was grateful for.

"They actually had me believing they had killed you," She said looking down, "If I had known I probably would have fought against them,"

"How did they make you believe it?"

"They had an illusionist. She managed to break my shield somehow. She projected an image of one of them killing you," She said.

"Well they didn't actually," I say hugging her.

* * *

This story is like my baby. I'm going to hate when it's over soon, it'll be like my baby is gone! _Or... I could kill it, and stick it in the freezer. Then it will be with me __**forever**_. Yay.

Miku Hatsune was mentioned in this chapter. For anyone who doesn't know who she is, Miku is a Japanese VOCALOID which was released in 2007. A VOCALOID is a software that can be used to create your own melodies and songs, using the voice of an anime character or if you get the blank editor you can use your voice. Miku is pretty much just the one who gets her own concerts. They are releasing her English voice sometime this year, I can't wait!

Hope you all liked this chapter... Though it was somewhat a filler chapter. So they are back together again, Alec's phone is mangled beyond repair, and Jane almost lost her life. Yay. I like these characters though, after writing this I think it would be impossible for me to write a creepy or scary Volturi story. Aro is just too insane and Caius is just too angry.

Sayonara!


	17. My angel

**Jane's POV**

It had been three days since we had come home. Just three days, and nobody could take Bella away from Marcus, and vice versa. I had questioned Aro and Caius about this and Caius had ignored me and walked away.

Aro had jumped up to explain, "You probably won't be able to talk to one without the other being right there. That'll happen with mates. It's just those two have never really realized how much they need the other... Mostly Bella though, because she never realized exactly how much she loved him until he wasn't there anymore," Then he walked away cheerily calling for Caius. My Master was strange.

I decided to take a walk in the gardens.

By now it was noon. Birds were chirping. Before Bella came I really didn't like the sun that much. I couldn't go out in it on a regular basis outside the castle and gardens because we would be exposed.

I heard laughter from up ahead and moved silently to see who it was.

Between the trees I peaked into the meadow to see Bella and Marcus leaning against a tree at the edge of the meadow laughing. Bella was in Marcus' arms with her head on his shoulder. My heart immediately filled with joy to see my best friend laughing with her mate.

"Spying on them, are we?" Someone asked from behind me.

I turned to see Master Aro towering over me, "Er... I..."

"Don't worry about it,"

"They look so happy together," I said to him.

"Yes they do..." Aro sighed happily, "I'm glad he's found somebody after..." He looked down.

He didn't even have to say the name. Didyme had left a mark on us all.

"And Aro let him get away with it?" Bella exclaimed.

"Well he had no choice. Aro loves him," Marcus said.

"Aro loves everybody," Bella remarked.

"That is very true,"

Me and Aro seemed to be stalkers by now, since Aro and Caius had been caught by Demetri sneaking around near Bella and Marcus before she was kidnapped.

"Marcus?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Could you promise me something?" She clearly wasn't sure of whether or not to ask.

"Anything," Marcus was completely alert now.

"Jane," Aro whispered from beside me, "This is something personal. Lets leave them alone now,"

"Okay," I said following him from the gardens.

"I got hurt the last time that..." Their voices drifted away from me.

**•8•**

**Bella's POV**

Marcus had told me about how Caius set Aros favourite cloak on fire.

"Aro loved that cloak," He said, "So Caius set it on fire to get even for hiding his throne,"

"And Aro let him get away with it?" I exclaimed.

"Well he had no choice. Aro loves him,"

"Aro loves everybody," I mumbled.

"That is very true," Marcus smiled.

He seemed to stare off into space for a moment.

"Marcus?"

"Yes?"

"Could you promise me something?" I ask.

He looks down at me again, "Anything,"

"I got hurt the last time that I trusted a vampire," I began, "Of course it was stupid. I was stupid. I should have fled the moment I found out about them, I should not have gotten so close,"

"Most people would have fled," Marcus comments.

"I know. I'm not most people," I say. I heard him chuckle slightly and look up to see a smile on his face, "It was a family. Of course as you know it was Carlisle's family before they split up. I had gotten close to the one boy. _Edward..._" I hissed out his name, "He didn't tell me though. About vampires, I mean. He dropped hints about it and had me guess,"

"How did you figure it out?"

"I'm getting to that. I had a friend who was a part of the Quileute tribe in La Push. I was visiting the reserve one day and he told me a legend of what they called The cold ones. So everything kind of clicked and it all made sense that he was talking about vampires,"

_The creature looked like a man... But it was cold like stone... It could only be completely destroyed with fire..._

"I was promised they would never leave me... And they didn't. For awhile," I tried to think of a way to word my next part of my tale, "We were out playing baseball one day. Some passing nomads heard us and decided to check it out. The leader of the group of course realized I was human and tried to get to me. Everybody protected me, which aggravated him. He turned out to be a tracker, and we tried to evade him,"

I continued, "He managed to trick me into believing he had my mother and lead me away from them. When he had me he began to torment me," I heard Marcus growl, and hesitated, but decided to continue, "They got there in time. But not before he managed this," I lifted my hand to show him my wrist.

When Marcus saw the bite mark his expression became flat out murderous, "But how? You're not changed!" He growled out. I placed my other hand on his cheek and he calmed slightly.

"They got there in time to suck the venom out, but look," I held my hand out to the sunlight and watched the faint sparkle the scar threw off, "I sparkle too,"

Marcus put his hand into the sun and I stared for a moment.

"You don't sparkle as much as I," He said.

"Because I'm not a unicorn," I laughed out.

He stared at me for a second, "I don't get it,"

"Because unicorns sparkle. You sparkle. So it means- Oh never mind," I smiled at the analogy.

"I'm a unicorn because I sparkle?"

"Yes, now let me finish my story,"

"Okay," Marcus smiled.

"Anyway... A couple months later it was my eighteenth birthday. They wanted to throw a party for it. I tried to talk them out of it but I couldn't. Opening one of the presents I got a paper cut," I never blamed him...

"The empath was dealing with his bloodlust on top of the others in the room. So of course he attacked. I was thrown back into some glass plates to get me out of the way which just caused more blood. They got him out of the house and Carlisle had to stitch my arm back up,"

"They left afterwards. I just found out after Carlisle arrived here that Edward lied to them about why they were leaving. I was told the whole family did not want me and he was leaving with them to protect me. They were told that I did not want them and wanted them to leave. The real reason was Edward wanted to preserve my humanity,"

"That plan went to waste," Marcus chuckled.

"Clearly," I say, "After they left, the nomad's mate came back. She was royally pissed off at Edward for killing him, of course, and wanted to kill me so that he would feel the same pain as she did. The legends from the Quileute tribe were apparently true. Because my friend on the tribe turned into a big fluff ball, along with a couple of other people,"

"What?"

"He shifted into a wolf," I comment.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well Aro knew about it,"

"How?" Marcus asks.

"From Carlisle's thoughts, now can I tell my story?" Marcus nodded in approval, "Okay. She pretty much created a newborn army to attack me, and my parents and stepfather. The pack stepped in, but she managed to get them," I had tears rolling down my cheeks. Marcus hugged me and buried his face into my hair.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to-"

"No. I want to," I wipe my tears away with the sleeves of my cloak, "I came home from work late one night. It was during the time that the pack was on high alert and they were constantly watching us. Of course my father, Charlie, didn't know this," I take a shuddering breath and whisper out, "When I came home that day,_ I found Charlie dead on the kitchen floor. Blood was absolutely everywhere and the back door was shredded like some animals ripped it open_," I felt Marcus rubbing my back soothingly.

"In came the newborns a few days later. Just after Charlie's funeral, and after I had gotten a phone call saying my mother and stepfather had been killed in a house fire. I was told to pack everything I thought I would need and get out of the town to escape. After I ran things didn't get better. I had to buy a one bedroom apartment. My truck broke down and I had to buy a new car with what little money I had left which didn't at all help with paying rent, so there were days that I didn't eat for the simple reason that I needed a place to live,"

"What were the nomad's names?" Marcus asked.

"The one who we ran from was James... His mate was Victoria and there was another one called Laurent who I don't know what happened to,"

"What of Victoria?"

"Obliterated by the pack along with the newborn army," Marcus just hugged me tighter.

_"Everything is alright now. They can't hurt you anymore and I will never let anybody else hurt you for as long as I am still on this planet,"_

* * *

**I'M BACK!** Wait.. You don't care? Oh... Okay. *Sits back down in corner.*

Anyway since my authors notes are normally random lets keep up that tradition! My iPod laughs. Constantly. It's my ringtone and alert tone for absolutely everything. Emails, reminders, FaceTime, and certain apps apart from wolf tracker. Since I found out how to put ringtones on here so now my iPod laughs like Aro! YAY!

So it's been awhile since I updated. _**Please don't hit me.**_ Somebody asked in a review to a much, much earlier chapter what happened to Charlie and the pack. And since I'm such a fan of death and decay I decided somebody had to die. But then it turned into a whole slaughter-fest like all of my friends will tell you is normal for me. Bella's depressing life story. Pfft- But it's not all sad... Or... Wait no. Well, she found Marcus! That's happy! Anyway I'm kind of rambling. So have a good day/night/afternoon/evening!


	18. Athenodora

**Bella's POV**

"And then when I got there the whole coven began pleading!" Aro exclaimed.

Marcus had to deal with a coven in Russia for a few days, so that pretty much left me nothing to do except wait and listen to Aro's stories, which all ended in someone dying of course.

"Well, they created an immortal child. So we killed every last one of them," Aro looked so proud about this, in a deranged serial killer sort of way.

I heard Caius chuckle behind me.

"If you let him he will sit here all day and tell you stories," I had to laugh at that.

We were sitting in the living quarters at the end of the hall in the royal wing of the castle. Caius was sitting at one of the many tables writing something on a piece of parchment, and Aro was rearranging one of the many bookshelves while telling many of his gruesome stories, which I did not ask for.

"Would you like to hear another?" Aro asked enthusiastically, turning from the shelf.

"Well, not really-"

"Of course you do!" Aro exclaimed. Caius chuckled from where he was sitting.

"Brother, I hate to spoil your fun, but I really think she doesn't want to hear more of your stories,"

"But she just said-" Caius cut him off.

"She said she did not want to hear any more,"

"But Caius!" Aro whined.

"No,"

Aro drifted off to one of the other bookshelves and eyed one of the books muttering something along the lines of, "_...Stupid monks charging three horses for a damned book..._"

"What was that about stupid monks?" I asked.

Aro picked up a book off of the shelf and turned to me, "This book," He pointed to the book in his hand, "Is not an original. It was written out centuries after the original book was finished because it was in such high demand. The original would have cost me _three horses,_" He looked at me expectantly. When I just stared at him he sighed and pointed to the book again, "I got the book around year thirteen fifty for a sheep,"

"Okay..." I trailed off.

I got up and walked over to where Caius was writing at the table. I pulled up a chair.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. He looked over at me and smirked.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"I don't know,"

"Well if you _must_ know then it is a letter to the Russian coven that has the displeasure of meeting Marcus while he's in such a bad mood," He smirked.

"A goat for this... Damn them..." We heard Aro mutter.

"I hate to see the problem with trading a goat for a book. I'd make that trade any day," A high voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see the same women from the throne room, Aro and Caius' wives. Sulpicia and Athenodora.

"It's exorbitant. A book shouldn't cost that much!" Aro exclaimed.

Athenodora walked over to where Caius and I were sitting and pulled up a chair beside me. Smiling, she asked, "What are we doing?" She asked me.

"Listening to Aro talk. And talk. _And talk,_" She giggled at my reply.

"He can go on, can't he?" I nod in agreement.

"I swear, he was high, or drunk, or really hyper when our creator changed us and it never wore off," Caius commented.

"No... I have a reason to be happy," Aro countered.

"Well so does Marcus," Caius pointed towards me, "You don't see him overly enthusiastic about every little detail on the floor, do you?"

"Sheesh! Calm down!" Athenodora and I said in unison. We looked at each other before laughing together. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aro smile to himself.

Sulpicia was arranging a table so that she could use a laptop, with Aro hovering over her shoulder.

Athenodora took my hands into hers so I would look at her. I cocked an eyebrow and she began, "I am so glad my brother has found happiness after so many years. I just wish to tell you I am so glad to have you in the family now, despite what I may have thought when we were introduced. Though then it was because I did not understand who you were, and I questioned your motives," With this she hugged me tightly around the shoulders.

"Er... Thanks?" I stuttered. She laughed and patted my shoulder before pulling away.

"We should go out shopping some time soon," Sulpicia said, "And we'll bring Isabella with us too!"

"I really don't think..."

I was cut off by Sulpicia, "Oh! Come on! It'll be fun!"

"But Sulpi-"

"Don't but Sulpicia me! We are going shopping later and that is final!"

"_Alright_," I sighed.

* * *

I have a new story up called _Caius' Daughter_. So I've been trying to figure out a plot line for that one on top of writing Crudele. The story was adopted off of _Isabella. Grace_. But don't worry. Crudele is still the priority. But either way as you guys have figured out by now my posting schedule isn't actually a schedule. It's just a random write when I want to.

I also have facebook group for my stories posted here now.** Shereba Volturi's Fanfictions**. Such an uncreative title, I know. I'll mostly have silly little pictures to go with my stories, or when I expect to have new chapters/stories posted, along with story descriptions and cover art.

Lastly I know this is extremely long but please bear with me. But thank you everybody who has supported my stories despite how crappy of a schedule there is, and thank you for putting up with my insanity, you have no clue how much it means to me.

~Shereba Volturi


End file.
